


your soul and mine

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angel Rey, Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Kylo Ren, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: He would find her, roam every plane of every universe, and make her his own, no matter the cost or the damage.He had already sacrificed his own soul. What was one more?





	your soul and mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithsaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithsaur/gifts).



> Originally written as a birthday gift for Lilithsaur, one of the Reylo fandom's most talented artists! Her birthday is March 7.

She was an angel, full of light and love, who brought happiness to all those she met. 

Children would stare up at her, and beg to touch her wings. 

She laughed with them, and patted them on the heads while telling them to button up their jackets and hold their parents’ hands. 

She held the hands of the sick and the dying, and promised them that everything would be okay, that she would help them cross to the other side. That even though their loved ones would mourn them, they would remember them for who they were and celebrate their lives. 

From the moment he first saw her, he never had a chance. 

She was everything he was not: beautiful, good, beloved. Even her name symbolized the light that he had not allowed to flourish in himself for far too long: Rey. 

He was a demon now, condemned to burn in the thrall of a master whose torment was omnipresent and pervasive. Kylo’s mind could be penetrated and examined in less than a moment; he served at his master’s beck and call. 

His master wanted him to turn the girl as soon as he discovered her existence. She could be the key, his master said. The key to winning the war. 

“Bring her before me,” his master said, and Kylo would do so. How, he did not know, for he had been corrupted after his fall; certainly no true angel such as Rey would deign to speak with a monster such as him. 

He delighted in the idea that somehow, she would join him, and dreamed of teaching her the ways of the dark, of her powers spreading and growing far beyond anything she had ever dreamed or envisioned. 

He contemplated creating an empire of souls, with Rey as his Empress, reigning by his side. They would destroy the past together, and rebuild the world in their image. One of order, and not of condemnation. 

Kylo burned not just in the fires of hell that were his home now, but in lust for her. He imagined the softness of her wings, how good she must taste, the sweetness of her scent. He bit down on his pillow to keep from moaning in the night as he visualized her on top of him, riding him to completion. 

He would find her, roam every plane of every universe, and make her his own, no matter the cost or the damage. 

He had already sacrificed his own soul. What was one more?


End file.
